


【授翻】家庭传统

by Bqv



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Chinese Translation, M/M, Rough Sex, community:comment_fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bqv/pseuds/Bqv
Summary: 点梗。提示词：DCU，Roy Harper/Dick Grayson or/and Roy Harper/Jason Todd, 与前任罗宾上床是个家庭传统。原址传送：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3273926





	【授翻】家庭传统

**Author's Note:**

Jason喝多了。他醉得无暇理会Roy以前是不是也这么干过，或者这是不是Roy的个人传统。Roy和前罗宾们上床，就好像他们是某种替代品。  
“我赌Dick从来没有这样干过你。”  
也许他还没有那么醉。  
“天啊，杰鸟，”Roy抽息着，抓着工作台边缘的手指泛白。Jason用力掰开他的臀瓣，一个Roy机器人掉到飞船地板上撞碎了。他在Roy肩上的众多纹身上流连，留下完美的牙印。 对，他赌Dick从来没这么干过。Dick不会给Roy全身都印上吻痕，也不会在他窄小干瘦的屁股蛋儿上留下手指形状的淤青。Dick不会把他干到明天没法走路。他赌那黄金男孩不会在工作间就让Roy折腰。  
“Jay？”Roy尖叫出声。Jason揪着他的头发，在一侧脖颈留下高尔夫球大小的吻痕。“不是说我不享受这一切，可他当然干过。但你知道这什么也证明不了吧？”  
Jason松开了Roy的头发，压着Roy的肩胛骨引他向前。  
“闭嘴，Roy.”


End file.
